


The Runaway Bride

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	The Runaway Bride

                "You know, if you're not careful, some day you're going to accidentally rip my dress and I'll have to explain to all the costume people what went wrong."

                Catherine means this as a warning, trying to suggest that perhaps David should slow down a bit, perhaps take the time to unzip the dress at least some of the way. But he ignores her and tugs at the sleeves, pulling them down past her elbows, to her hands and finally off. The bodice of the dress follows, settling in an awkward pool of fabric directly above Catherine's belly button.

                "I'm sure you'll fabricate a gripping tale of how it was ruined." He snogs her, then. His tongue explores her mouth eagerly, just as his hands go to her breasts. He always goes for her breasts. They are the problem, really, the largest reason that they began to do this whenever they could squeeze in a moment alone. All because David couldn't stop stealing blatant glances at her chest during every fucking take.

                He kisses his way down her neck, down to her cleavage.

                "Yes, I'll just tell them that you were too busy trying to get off to worry about properly getting my dress off."

                "Funny," he mutters.

                Catherine glances down at her watch. "David, we haven't got long before they send someone to come looking."

                He lets out a sigh and goes to unzip his trousers. "You ruin all of my fun."

                "No I don't, but they probably will if they walk in here to find us shagging on your sofa." She smirks. "And it'd be a shame if you had to go back to filming with this." Her hand goes into his trousers and she cups his erection through his pants.

                David takes that, at least, very seriously, and it is only moments before Catherine's skirts are all sorted, before he is inside her and they are moving in sync.

                He comes before her, with almost a whimper. It embarrasses him, how quickly he climaxes during these short sessions in his trailer, and he has told her several times that she needs to come back to his some night, just so that he can have a real go. But she has yet to take him up on the offer.

                Regardless, David promptly reaches down, fingers replacing his dick as he elicits breathless gasps, followed by moans, and finally, her walls clenching tightly around him, a scream, which he muffles with a hard kiss.

                They straighten each other up, pointing out the little details of the wardrobe that are out of place. They are used to this now, almost a routine.

                And then he glances at Catherine's shoulder, and he cringes.

                "What? What's happened?" She tries to examine the sleeve, but can't see anything wrong.

                He stretches out a hand and fingers the sleeve between his thumb and forefinger. "It, um, might be slightly ripped. Just a little bit."

                She sighs. "Fuck it, I'm blaming it on you." Without another word, she marches to the door of the trailer and opens it, stepping out into the sunlight.

                David runs to stand in the doorway, watching her retreat. "Catherine? What are you going to tell them? Catherine!"


End file.
